Their Little Secret
by Inquisitive1
Summary: AU. Zan exists. Liz and Zan get involved
1. Chapters 1 to 5

Title: Their Little Secret (AU- L/Z)  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG13 overall  
Distribution: Sooner or later my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction   
Yahoo Groups: inquisitive1supdates.... and other updates  
Fanfiction.net: inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: Only characters that are mine are the ones you don't recognize.  
Note: AU fic everyone is human. Zan exists  
----  
Chapter 1  
Roswell High  
Liz Parker looks up from her books as she hears the teacher call her name. Liz closes her book making her way up to the front of   
the classroon. "Yes Mr Stricklan?"  
Mr Stricklan, the biology teacher, smiles "Liz we are getting three new students." he looks at the book before him "Evans... Maxwell, Alexander and Isabel."  
"All three are in this class?" Liz asks curiously  
"No Maxwell is in this class. Alexander is in 4th period. I was   
told that Alexander had some trouble at his last school. I was hoping you could work with him."  
"Um what about your papers and such?" Liz asks curiously  
"We'll come up with something don't worry about it." Stricklan replies  
"All right" Liz nods  
"I'll put Maxwell as your lab partner. From what I have been told he is an excellent student."  
"Yes sir" Liz nods returning to her seat  
The door opens and Stricklan looks over to see a tall, dark haired   
young man enter "You must be Maxwell Evans"  
He nods "Please call me Max"  
"Well Max welcome to advanced biology. I have put you with Liz Parker."  
Max follows his gesture to a dark haired girl looking at a book.   
"Yes sir." Max nods making his way over to the table he sits down "Hi" he smiles  
Liz looks up "Hi I'm Liz" she smiles  
"Max"  
  
45 mins later  
"Hey Lizzie" a voice greets  
Liz sighs "Michael don't call me that" she looks at her best friend's boyfriend "What's up?"  
Michael Guerin leans against the locker "Seen Maria?"  
"No" Liz replies grabbing her history book. "Is she still mad at you?"  
Michael groans "Yeah"  
"Go apologize" Liz suggests closing her locker  
"What makes you think I did anything wrong?" Michael asks petuantly  
"When don't you?" Liz asks walking down the hallway  
"I resent that" Michael calls  
Liz laughs rounding the corner she bumps into a body. "Oh uh sorry"  
"Its cool" a heavily accented voice replies  
Liz looks up to find Max but with spiked hair and piercings "You must be Alexander" she smiles  
He lifts his pierced brow  
"I'm in biology with Max and I'm Stricklan's TA 4th period." she explains  
"They call me Zan" he smiles  
"Liz Parker" she smiles back.  
"Well Liz Parker" he drawls looking her over "I think you just   
gave me a reason to stick around."  
Liz blushes "I better go. I'll see you 4th period." she stammers hurrying down the hall.  
Zan stands there staring after the girl "Damn she's fine."  
"Zan you're going to be late for class" Max says finding his brother standing in the hall  
Zan glances at his twin "Just met Liz Parker."  
"She's my bio partner" Max says  
"She's hot" Zan remarks  
Max sighs "Zan just don't be late for class" he says walking away  
"Lighten up Maxwell" Zan calls  
  
4th Period: Stricklan's class  
"Hey Liz Parker"  
Liz starts looking up from her writing to find Zan Evans standing before her "Hi"  
"I see you two have already met" Stricklan remarks joining them at the desk.  
"Met in the hall" Zan shrugs  
"Why don't you two go to the library and get started." Stricklan suggests. He looks at Zan "Liz is going to help you catch up with the work so far."  
Liz stands gathering her books. As they wall down the hallway Liz glances at Zan 'He's so different from the guys around here' she thinks "So where did you move from?"  
"New York" Zan replies "Dad got a new job"  
"New York to Roswell talk about a change" Liz remarks  
Zan looks at her "Not much to do around here huh"  
Liz shakes her head "My friends and I hang out at the Crashdown."  
"Crashdown?"  
"Yeah my parents restuarant. My bestfriend Maria and her boyfriend Michael work there. My other best friend Alex is the schools computer genius and Kyle is a football player." she explains as they enter the library. Liz leads him back to a study area "So lets get to work shall we."  
Zan barely listens as Liz talks intent on looking at her  
  
30 mins later  
Liz closes the book "Any questions?"  
"No" Zan shakes his head  
"Can I ask you something?" Liz asks  
"Go ahead"  
"Stricklan mentioned that you have a sister. Are you guys triplets or something?"  
Zan chuckles "No Isabel's in the same grade as us because no one knows our exact age. When we were little the Evans adopted us. They tried to seperate us for classes when we were younger but it didn't work. We hated being apart so they just kept us in the same class. We never had a seperate class until we reached Jr High."  
"So your close"  
Zan nods "Not as much as we used to be but yeah we are. What about you any siblings?"  
"Technically no... but I have Maria, Michael, Alex and Kyle. They are the closest I have to siblings. We do pretty much everything together. The guys are overprotective of me and Maria."  
"Iz says that about me and Max. We scared off two of her boyfriends and we always make sure that the guy she dates knows we'll beat the daylights out of him if he hurts her."  
Liz laughs "Sounds like Kyle, Alex and Michael. Alex is the laidback one though." she glances at the clock. "We should get going." she stands gathering her books "So what's your next class?" she asks as they walk out of the library.  
"History. Yours?"  
"Calculus."  
"Pretty advanced stuff" he remarks  
Liz shrugs "I get bored. I want to become a molecular biologist.   
I take all of the advanced maths and sciences. Sometimes I go to summer school."  
"So your a brain" Zan remarks  
Liz blushes as they reach the classroom "I guess"  
"I like it." Zan says opening the door for her  
  
Crashdown: After school  
"So you seen the new kids?" Maria DeLuca asks as she and Liz change   
into their uniforms "Heard one has tattoos and piercings."  
Liz nods "Max is my biology partner. Zan is his twin... he has   
the piercings. I haven't met their sister though."  
"I saw her. She's tall, blond and beautiful" Maria says  
"Max and Zan are nice. Max seems a little shy. Zan is funny."  
"Hey you two hurry up" Michael yells  
"Just a minute Cheesehead" Maria yells back "So Zan?"  
Liz blushes "He's cute. So's Max"  
"Of course their twins." Maria smiles  
Liz shakes her head "Come on Maria let's get to work" she heads out the front  
"She likes him" Maria mutters to herself as she follows Liz out  
  
Hour later  
"Hey Liz Parker"  
Liz looks up at the voice to see Zan Evans leaning against the   
counter smirking. She smiles shyly "Hi Zan"  
"Love the uniform" Zan grins looking her over  
"Can I get you anything?"  
"Uh how about a coke" he requests  
"You got it" Liz says turning around  
"Hey little brother"  
Zan looks up to see his sister Isabel standing there "Don't call me that" he scowls  
"Here you go" Liz says setting the glass before Zan  
"Thanks" Zan smiles "Liz Parker this is my sister Isabel." he introduces  
"Hello" Isabel smiles  
"Nice to meet you" Liz says "So what can I get you both?"  
"Lemonade and fries" Isabel requests  
"Cheeseburger"  
"Fries or onion rings?"  
"Fries"  
Liz nods "Five ten minutes"  
"Sure." Zan watches as Liz walks away  
"Zan don't start already" Isabel groans  
"She's cute, smart and interesting' Zan says his eyes on Liz "I like her"  
"Zan she's not your type" Isabel protests "She's Max's type. Besides   
I thought you swore off dating after..."  
Zan glares at his sister. "Don't"  
At his tone Isabel winces "Fine"  
"Where is Max?" Zan asks  
"Studying... unpacking." Isabel shrugs "You know how he is about   
order." Isabel looks up as Liz sets a glass before her "Thanks"  
Liz nods returning to help Maria  
Maria glances over at Zan to see him watching Liz. She smiles at Liz "He's cute."  
"Maria" Liz says embarrassed  
"He's checking you out chica"  
Liz glares at Maria moving away  
Maria chuckles "Now this is going to be interesting"  
  
Chapter 2  
Month later  
"So you guys liking Roswell?" Alex Whitman asks the three new members of their group  
Isabel shrugs "Could use more shopping"  
Maria grins "Definitely"  
"Its OK" Max shrugs  
"Could use some more action" Zan replies grabbing a chip from Isabel's lunch  
"Hey" Isabel protests slapping his hand  
"Ow" Zan yelps  
"Stop stealing my food" Isabel says annoyed  
"I'm a growing boy" Zan reminds  
"Well then tell Mom to pack more in your lunch. Stop stealing from me."  
"They always like this?" Michael asks Max  
Max nods "You should hear the fights over the bathroom. That's even funnier"  
"I bet" Michael grins  
"Oh yeah. Michael Dad wanted me to remind you that you have to   
wear something clean to dinner." Kyle informs his cousin  
"Why?" Michael demands  
"You guys are coming over for dinner remember" Maria reminds her boyfriend  
"Oh yeah"  
Liz glances at Zan who is watching her with barely contained lust.   
She swallows "I better get to the library"  
"What for?" Alex asks  
"Need to get some books for homework" Liz replies gathering her   
stuff she stands "Later" she says hurrying into the building  
Zan stares after her.  
  
That night  
Liz hears the bell jingle. She looks up to tell whoever it is that   
there closed. She stops when she sees its Zan. "Zan" she says surprised  
"Liz" he says leaning against the counter  
"You want something? I'm sure I can find something"  
Zan shakes his head "I was taking a walk. Saw you in here thought   
I'd come in and say hey and see if you needed some help"  
"Don't need help put I could use the company." She gives him a shy smile  
"Then company you have" he grins  
"So how's school going?" Liz asks as she wipes down the counter  
"OK I guess" Zan shrugs "I want to get an afterschool job but Mom   
and Dad said I have to get my grades up and keep them up." He scowls "I'm not a brain. Max is."  
"Don't sell yourself short Zan. Your doing well in Stricklan's class."  
"What can I say I got a good reason" he smirks  
Liz blushes  
"And just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter" he says "So Liz you working this weekend?"  
"Uh I have to work Friday night and all day Saturday and Sunday."  
"I was wondering if you'd go out to dinner with me one of those nights."  
Liz looks at him startled "Uh sure"  
"Cool" he grins "What night?"  
"Saturday would be best"  
"Well then I'll pick you up at 7."  
Liz smiles "Sounds good."  
  
Saturday 5PM  
Maria sits on Liz's bed watching as her best friend searches through her closet "Nervous?"  
Liz shrugs "I've never been on a date with a guy like Zan." She   
looks at Maria "Its not just about his looks but his attitude."  
"You do tend to date guys more like Max." Maria agrees.  
Liz nods "But I really like Zan. He makes me laugh. And he's really sweet."  
"Michael, Kyle and Alex like him and Max. As far as I know the   
boys haven't given Max or Zan the evil eye."  
"Thank god" Liz says "Those three have chased off all potential boyfriends"  
"We just look out for you girlfriend"  
"Hey Liz." Alex calls  
"Its open" Liz replies. The door opens and in walk the three guys "Hey"  
"We came up to offer our clothing suggestions" Michael says sitting beside Maria  
"You three offering clothing help?" Maria lifts her brow  
"Thought we'd get our say in now before your dressed" Kyle shrugs  
Liz pulls out a blue skirt "How about this?"  
"Too short" Michael says  
"It's the same length as our uniforms." Maria reminds  
"Yes well one of us is usually around to keep an eye on the guys" Alex says  
Liz and Maria groan "Guys Zan's been a perfect gentleman when he   
comes over after work." Liz tells them taking out a pale pink dress   
with a cardigan sweater "What about this?"  
"Too plain" Maria says  
"I like it" Kyle says  
Liz scrunches up her nose "Too dressy" she returns the dress to   
her closet. "How about this?" she takes out her knee length black   
skirt with silver vines at the bottom  
"I like it" remarks Kyle  
"What top?" Maria asks  
"Uh" Liz grabs a white short sleeved shirt "This?"  
"Too plain" Alex says "How about the blue one you wore to Jessi's birthday party" he suggests  
Liz frowns searching through the tops "This one?" she asks taking it out  
Alex nods "Yeah"  
"Well?" Liz asks holding it up for her friends to see  
"I like it" Maria says "not too dressy and not too casual."  
"What about shoes?"  
"Black strappy heels"  
"Guys?" Liz asks  
"Thumbs up" Alex says  
"I like it."  
"Go for it" Michael adds  
"OK then out" Maria orders "Liz has to get ready" she ushers the three guys out the door  
  
7PM  
Zan enters the Crashdown wearing black dress slacks and a grey   
t-shirt, a black leather jacket with black combat boots "Hey Maria" he grins at the blond  
Maria smiles taking in Zan's appearance "I'll go tell Liz your   
here" she hurries up to the apartment "Liz, Zan's here"  
Liz walks out of her bedroom "Well?"  
Maria grins "You look incredible. Zan's going to drop"  
"You think?"  
"I know" Maria assures "Zan looks hot"  
"He does?"  
Maria nods "Come on" the two friends head downstairs where they   
find Zan talking with Alex. "See"  
Liz grins "Yeah" 'He is so hot'  
Zan looks up and grins "You look incredible"  
"Thank you" Liz blushes  
"You ready?"  
Liz nods "Yeah"  
"Hey Evans" Michael yells from the back "You better have her home by midnight"  
"Michael you aren't in charge of me" Liz retorts  
"Hey you aren't home by midnight I'm calling your father" he threatens  
"I'll have her back by midnight Guerin" Zan assures leading Liz   
out to the car. He opens the door for her  
"Thank you" Liz says getting in she buckles her seat belt. "Never   
thought I'd see you in anything other than jeans and a T-shirt" Liz remarks  
Zan shrugs "Thought I'd wear something different."  
"So where are we going?" Liz asks  
"You'll see"  
  
20 mins later  
Zan pulls the car up to a restuarant  
Liz looks at him surprised "How did you know?"  
"I asked Maria"  
"And she managed to keep a secret" Liz chuckles "That's rare. Maria   
has a hard time keeping secrets from me."  
Zan turns off the car getting out he goes around to the passenger   
door opening it for Liz. "Well I'm glad she kept it." he leads her   
up to the door opening it for her.  
Liz smiles "Thanks"  
As they enter the restuarant a woman walks up to them "Can I help you?"  
"Two for Evans"  
"Right this way" she leads them back to a table handing them menus   
"Can I get you something to drink?"  
"I'll have a raspberry lemonade" Liz requests  
"Coke"  
"I'll have your drinks brought right over."  
"Thanks" Zan nods as the woman walks away "So what's good here?" he asks opening the menu  
"Everything" Liz replies  
"Come here often?"  
Liz shrugs "Every few months my parents want to eat somewhere other   
than the Crashdown so we come here. Sometimes with Maria and her   
Mom, the Whitmans and the Valentis and Michael."  
"Tradition"  
"Kind of." Liz smiles "The biggest tradition is during the summer   
we grab our sleeping bags and head out to the woods or up to the   
roof of the Crashdown. We used to do that without parents but now   
since Michael and Maria are dating Kyle's Dad or mine comes with us."  
"Afraid Michael and Maria are sleeping together."  
Liz nods "Most of the time she's fine with us going off for the   
weekend. All the parents are. You guys will have to come with us"  
"Isabel in the outdoors now that would be interesting."  
Liz laughs "Same with Alex outside. Sometimes we have to bribe him to go with us."  
Zan smiles "Sounds like what we do to get Max to go to parties with us."  
"Max doesn't seem to be the party type." Liz says  
"He used to be."  
"Can I take your order?" the waitress asks setting the drinks before them.  
"I'll have the grilled chicken" Liz says  
The waitress nods writing the order down "Sir?"  
"Steak"  
"Mashed potatoes or baked?"  
"Baked."  
"I'll bring your food in about 15."  
"Thanks" Zan hands her the menus  
As the waitress walks away Liz tilts her head "You and Max seem so different in personality"  
Zan nods "Max has always been the shy one. Izzy's quiet at first   
but once she's situated at first you can't shut her up."  
"And you must be the outgoing one"  
"Wouldn't use the word outgoing... more like the wild child." Zan   
chuckles "That's what Mom and Dad call me."  
"How'd they take the tattoos and piercings?" Liz asks curiously   
"I know my parents would flip."  
"They did at first but they got over it."  
"How many piercings do you have?"  
Zan frowns thoughtfully "12 piercings and 6... no seven tattoos."  
Liz shudders "I can't even get my ears pierced again. Maria's tried to get me to but..."  
"Not so hard once you get used to it."  
"My Dad would have a heart attack."  
"Mine almost did. We ended up on a compromise I have to take them   
out when we do family pictures and school and when we have to go   
to business parties. My tattoos have to be covered when we have   
guests over and none allowed on my face or neck until I'm 18."  
Liz nods "I wish my parents were that relaxed. My Mom flips out if I wear jeans with holes."  
  
Hour later  
Zan opens the car door for Liz "Want to catch a flick?"  
"Sure."  
  
11:45PM  
"Looks like everyone is still here" Liz says as Zan stops the car.   
"Wanna come in? We can snag some dessert."  
Zan grins "Sure."  
As they enter the restuarant Liz sighs "I leave you guys alone and you party without me."  
"Hey girl" Maria calls "Thought you'd be back for dessert. Snagged a pie."  
"Alex stop dancing." Michael yells  
"Your just jealous" Alex retorts  
"Alex you can't dance." Isabel remarks watching as the computer nerd dances  
"We've been telling him that for years" Kyle says  
"Neither can Michael" Maria snickers  
  
Hour later  
"Zan we should get home" Max says  
Zan nods his eyes on Liz "See ya"  
Liz smiles "Bye."  
Zan smiles back "Bye" he follows his siblings outside.   
Once the three are gone Maria looks at Liz "OK so spill" she orders  
Liz looks at her friends "I had fun"  
"What happened?" Kyle demands  
"He was a perfect gentleman. He didn't kiss me. He opened doors   
for me and we talked." Liz shrugs  
"Good thing he behaved" Michael remarks  
Liz rolls her eyes "Lock up I'm going to bed I have to work tomorrow."   
she picks up her stuff heading up the stairs.  
"She likes him" Alex states  
"He better not hurt her" Michael says  
"Max told me Zan really likes Liz" Kyle tells them  
"What's not to like about Liz" Maria shrugs "Come on guys lets go."  
  
Evans House  
Zan looks up at the knock at his door "Its open" he calls. In walk Isabel and Max "Hey"  
"So spill how was your date?" Isabel demands sitting on his bed.  
"Fun. We went to dinner then caught a movie."  
Max grins "So Izzy what's with you and Alex?"  
"What do you mean?" Zan demands  
"Iz was flirting with Alex all night"  
"Was not" Isabel argues  
"I like Alex. He's just the type of guy you need Iz." Zan says.   
"Liz told me he's down to earth and very protective."  
"Now all we need is to find the perfect girl for Max." Isabel says  
Max shrugs  
"Too bad Maria is taken" Zan laughs  
"No Maria's not his type. Too high strung." Isabel says then grins   
"Though there is a girl I've seen who's been checking you out Max"  
"Who?" Max asks quizzically  
"Tess Harding. The blond."  
"Oh yeah the quiet chick." Zan says  
"She's in your Math class Max"  
"Ask her out bro" Zan suggests  
"I don't know anything about her." Max protests "I've never even spoken to her."  
"Talk to her at lunch." Isabel suggests  
"Maybe" Max shrugs  
"Go for it." Zan says "Now get out you two I'm going to bed." the   
two walk out of the bedroom living Zan alone to go to bed.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Month later  
Liz sits on the roof of the Crashdown writing in her journal.  
'Zan and I have gone out every weekend for the past month. I have   
fun with him. He's so different from the other guys in school. Not   
just in his attitude but over the fact he doesn't really care what   
people think or say about him.'  
"Hey Liz"  
At the voice Liz grins looking up to see Zan standing on the ladder "hey"  
"You busy?"  
"No" she says setting her journal down. "Come on up."  
Zan steps over the ledge sitting down beside Liz "So what's up?"  
"Nothing really. You?"  
Zan shrugs "Just hanging out."  
"Oh really? You seem to hangout near here a lot" Liz teases  
"What can I say" he grins "a beautiful waitress I know lives here..."   
his eyes widen "wait she lives right here."  
Liz blushes  
"You are really cute when you blush" he says touching her cheek  
Liz looks down shyly  
Zan grins  
Liz lifts her head meeting his intense gaze she unconsciously licks her lips  
"Liz?"  
"Yeah"  
Zan leans forward kissing Liz lightly on the lips then pulls back his eyes on her  
Liz stares at him surprised she bites on her lower lip. After a   
moment she smiles leaning forward she kisses him back. She sighs   
as Zan deepens the kiss his tongue caressing hers.  
Zan breaks the kiss smiling at the glazed expression on Liz's face  
After a moment Liz grins back "What was that for?"  
Zan shrugs "Just felt like it" he says softly  
Liz leans forward kissing him again. She pulls back their faces inches apart  
Zan lifts his brow then looks down taking her hand he laces their   
fingers. "You working tomorrow?"  
"No"  
Zan looks at her "Spend the day with me?" he asks hopefully  
"Doing what?"  
"Anything." he shrugs running his thumb over her knuckles "I just   
wanna hangout with you." he gives her a shy hopeful smile  
"Sure" Liz grins "Sounds like fun"  
"Good."  
"Gonna tell me where we're going?"  
"Not sure. But bring your swimsuit." he kisses her lightly "I'll   
pick you up at ten." he stands "I better get home." he goes to the   
ledge stepping over onto the ladder "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Night" Liz watches as he climbs down. She smiles 'He kissed me' she touches her lips "Wow"  
  
10AM  
"Liz Zan's here" Mrs Parker calls  
"Just a minute" Liz yells shoving her swimsuit and other things   
into her backpack. She walks out of her room going to the livingroom   
where she finds her Mom talking to Zan. Seeing his tattooed arms she swallows 'Damn he's hot.'  
Zan looks over at her "You ready?"  
Liz nods going over she kisses her Mom's cheek "Bye."  
"Be careful and have fun you two"  
"We will Mrs Parker." Zan assures taking Liz's backpack he slings   
it over his shoulder. He takes Liz's hand leading her down the stairs   
and out to his car "Ready for some fun?"  
Liz nods putting on her sunglasses as she buckles her seatbelt "Sure am"  
  
Hour later  
Liz grins as Zan pulls the car to a stop before a small lake "How'd you find this?"  
"One of Dad's clients owns the property. He lives out of state."   
he shrugs "I asked Dad if we could come down here." Zan grins seeing   
the look on Liz's face "You like?"  
Liz nods getting out of the car "Its beautiful"  
Zan gets out stopping behind her he hugs her "Not as beautiful as you" he says softly  
Liz tilts her head "You are too sweet"  
"I know." he kisses her sweetly "I made up lunch for later and some snacks."  
"Sounds good" Liz says. They grab the cooler and their bags from   
the backseat making their way down to the trees. "Turn around" Liz   
orders as they set the cooler down  
"Why?"  
"Because I am going behind that tree and changing." she says making her way behind a large tree  
"Why do I have to turn around? I can't see through the tree"  
"Just humor me Zan Evans"  
"Oh fine" he grumbles  
Liz chuckles quickly changing into her black bikini. She shoves   
her clothes in her backpack stepping out from behind the tree. "Done"  
"Finally" Zan turns around grinning at the sight "Damn sweets you look killer."  
Liz blushes pulling her hair back "Thanks"  
Zan lays out the blanket then pulls off his boots and socks "Lets   
go swimming" he strips off his jeans and tank   
Liz watches as he jumps into the water "Isn't it cold?" she asks as he surfaces  
"Not really." he replies shaking the water out of his face "Come on Princess."  
Liz dives into the water swimming to the top she treads "Just right" she laughs splashing Zan  
"Hey" he yelps splashing her back. The two splash each other for   
a while then Zan grins diving down  
"Zan what are you..." Liz yelps feeling a hand tug on her leg "Zan that's not funny"  
Zan resurfaces in front of her his eyes laughing  
Liz watches as water drips down his face. She reaches out smoothing   
his hair back "Zan" she says softly  
Zan leans forward kissing her passionately  
Liz breaks the kiss moving back 'I want more.' she realizes  
Zan sees the look on her face "Sorry."  
"Don't be. Its just hard to tread water and kiss at the same time."   
Liz says quickly swimming to shore  
Zan follows "That's not it." he says  
Liz sighs sitting down on the blanket  
"What's wrong Liz?" he asks sitting beside her  
Liz chews on her lower lip shaking her head  
"Liz?"  
She shakes her head "Nothing" she takes his hand lacing their fingers   
"I'm glad we get to spend some time alone."  
"Me too" Zan kisses her hand 'I wish she'd tell me what's wrong.' "Me too."  
  
Chapter 4  
Week later  
Liz jumps in surprise as muscular arms wrap around her waist "Zan"   
she breathes closing her eyes leaning against him  
"Hey sweets." he purrs kissing her cheek "You ready?"  
"Yep. Got your books?" she asks  
"Of course" he lifts up his backpack  
"Well well if it isn't little Lizzie Parker mackin' on the freak" a voice sneers  
Liz groans at the voice. She turns around to find one of the school   
snobs standing there "Shelby don't you have to loser squad to go down on"  
"Ouch" Zan winces  
"Bitch" Shelby hisses stomping away  
"Let's get out of here" Zan puts his arm around Liz's shoulders leading her out of the school  
  
Hour later: Crashdown  
Liz walks out of the backroom tying her apron. She smiles finding   
Zan sitting at one of the tables his books open "Want something to eat?"  
"Do I have to study?" he whines  
"You know the deal our parents have. You can only be here after   
school if you behave and do your homework." she kisses his cheek "So what do you want?"  
"Coke."  
"I'll bring it right over. Get crackin' on the reading" she orders  
Zan watches as she walks away 'Beautiful'  
  
Night  
Liz and Zan settle on the roof curled up on the lounge chair kissing   
and talking. "Well I'm proud of you Zan. You managed to get all your homework done."  
"You motivated me" he grins kissing her cheek  
"Oh I did did I?" she turns her head her lips meeting Zan's.  
"Liz"  
Liz breaks the kiss blushing she looks over to find her mother in the window. "Yes Mom?"  
"Have you done your homework?"  
"Almost finished" Liz answers  
"Well then I think its time for Zan to go home and for you to come   
inside and finish your homework."  
"Yes Mom."  
"Goodnight Zan" Mrs Parker says sternly  
"Night Mrs Parker" he replies  
Liz stands pulling Zan to his feet "Night"  
"Night" he kisses her cheek he goes to the ledge climbing down. "See you tomorrow."  
Liz crawls through the window finding her mother standing in the   
doorway of her room "Mom I'll finish it don't worry."  
"Liz you seem to be spending a lot of time with Zan"  
"I guess" she shrugs  
"Liz how serious are you and Zan getting?" Mrs Parker asks  
Liz looks at her mother "I'm not having sex if that's what your worried about."  
Mrs Parker sighs in relief  
"Mom can I get to work?"  
"Sure but don't stay up to late." she leans down kissing Liz's cheek  
"I won't" Liz assures "Night Mom" she watches as her Mom walks   
out of the bedroom. She settles down to finish her homework.  
  
Saturday Afternoon  
Underneath the shaded trees at their hidden spot the two teens   
cling to each other kissing deeply. As Zan kisses her neck his hand   
touches her breast "Zan" Liz says  
Zan pulls away removing his hand from her covered breast "Sorry" he says his voice rough  
Liz rests her head on his shoulder "Sorry its just..."  
"I understand" he assures kissing her head  
Liz lifts her head "Its just the more you touch me the more I want."   
she searches his eyes "I don't know if I'm ready to take things that far... I want to but..."  
Zan smoothes her hair back "I want to too but I'm not going to push it."  
Liz kisses him "Thanks"  
  
That night  
"So what happened?" Maria demands as she and Liz hang out in her   
bedroom. "How far have you two gone?"  
"Just kissing" Liz shrugs  
"Liz how do you feel about him?" Maria asks  
"I don't know. I have fun with him. He makes me laugh. He's a good listener."  
"Are you in love with him?"  
"I don't know. He's on my mind at all times. My stomach has butterflies   
when we're together yet I'm still calm and relaxed around him."  
Maria grins "Yep your in love."  
"I don't know"  
"What ever you say girlfriend" Maria says amused by her friend's denial.  
"Is that how you feel about Michael?"  
"Oh yeah" Maria grins "He makes me feel like I'm going to hurl   
yet at the same time he makes me feel like the most important person   
in the world. As much as he pisses me off he still makes me happy."  
"I don't know how I feel about him but I know I like him more than   
any other guy I've ever dated."  
"How does he feel about you?"  
"I don't know"  
"Ask him"  
"Maybe" Liz sighs 'One day'  
  
Evans home  
Isabel enters her brother's room "Hey Zan"  
Zan looks at his sister "Yeah?"  
"Thinking of Liz" she says with a grin  
Zan shrugs  
Isabel sits in the bed "Zan are you in love with Liz?"  
"I don't know." he sighs rubbing the back of his neck. "I like   
her Iz. More then I thought possible. She's different from all the other girls I've dated."  
"Max and I like her. So do Mom and Dad."  
"And you guys have never liked any of my girlfriends."  
"They were losers Zan"  
"I guess"  
"Zan have you told her what happened in New York?"  
"No"  
"If you care for her you should tell her."  
"I guess" he sighs  
"Good night little brother" Isabel says walking out of the room  
Zan stands going to his bookcase he grabs a photo albulm sitting   
on his bed he flips through the pictures.  
  
Chapter 5  
2 months later  
Liz awakens to a light tap on her window. She looks over to see   
Zan standing outside. She turns on the lamp getting out of bed she   
goes to the window opening it. "Zan its late what are you doing   
out?" she steps back allowing him to enter  
Zan crawls through the window clumsily "Sorry" he mumbles  
"Its fine. Mom and Dad are out of town." she frowns "Zan are you drunk?"  
"Nope. Had a few drinks but not drunk drunk" he touches her face   
"You are so beautiful Liz." he leans down kissing her. He pulls   
back his fingers combing through her hair. "I can't get enough of you."  
"I know" she sighs  
Zan kisses her again walking towards the bed not breaking the kiss.   
He sits down pulling Liz onto his lap.  
Liz groans as the silver ball of his tongue ring caresses the inside   
of her mouth. Breathing heavily she breaks the kiss her eyes taking in his features. "Zan"  
Zan trails his fingers down her neck "Beautiful" he kisses her   
cheek his lips moving down her jaw. He nuzzles her neck his hand   
sliding her nightgown up her thigh he caresses her skin. "So soft"   
he mumbles. He lifts his head his eyes meeting hers as his fingers caresse her inner thigh  
"Zan" she inhales sharply at his touch her face heating up.  
Zan captures her lips in a bruising kiss his hand cupping her hip  
Liz moans shifting so her legs are on either side of his. Her nightgown   
bunching up as she meets his fierce kiss  
Zan moves his lips down her neck smiling as she sighs. His fingers   
going to the small buttons of her nightgown. He looks at Liz as he unbuttons her nightgown  
Liz meets his gaze trembling as he unbuttons her nightgown "Zan"   
she whispers her voice filled with need  
"Liz" he says awed as her body comes into view. He shifts Liz onto   
the bed his eyes sweeping over her naked body. 'Beautiful.' He quickly removes his own clothes  
  
Morning  
Liz awakens with a start 'It wasn't a dream' she realizes seeing   
Zan laying next to her. "Shit" she groans running her fingers through her hair.  
Zan rolls over opening his eyes "Damn hangover" he mutter. When   
he finds Liz beside him he starts "Liz." he sits up running his fingers through his hair.  
Liz looks at him her eyes wide "We did not..."  
"I think we did." he says  
Liz groans "We shouldn't have."  
Zan closes his eyes "Liz"  
"Zan I'm 16. I'm not ready for this."  
"I'm sorry Liz." he says grabbing his clothes he quickly dresses "Liz?"  
Liz stares at him "Later Zan."  
Zan nods going to the window he pauses "Liz" he looks at her  
"Just go Zan." she says not looking at him  
Zan stares at her then turns crawling out the window.  
Liz watches as he disappears then gets out of bed walking into   
her bathroom. She stares at her reflection when it hits her 'I had   
sex with Zan.' "Oh god Mom and Dad are going to freak." she says   
aloud. She shakes her head "No they won't find out... not for a   
very long time." Liz turns on the shower stepping in she washes   
away all evidence of what had happened.  
  
Evans Home: Hour later  
Zan walks out of the bathroom showered 'Liz is going to hate me.'   
he tells himself as he walks into the kitchen  
"Morning Zan" Diane Evans greets  
"Morning" he mutters going to the medicine drawer he takes out the Tylenol downing three.  
"Headache?" Diane asks  
Zan shrugs  
"Zan do you have any plans today?" Philip Evans asks his eldest son  
"No"  
"Can you clean out the garage?" Philip requests  
"Sure" Zan nods grabbing a mug he pours himself some coffee  
"Zan are you OK?" Isabel asks watching her brother concerned  
"Fine" he snaps walking out of the kitchen  
"He's grumpy this morning" Diane remarks  
"You know he's not a morning person Mom" Max says  
  
Afternoon  
Zan sits on his bed staring at a picture of he and Liz on the last   
day of school. 'She must hate me.' he closes his eyes 'Why'd I have   
to go to her room last night?' he groans "You've done it this time Evans"  
  
That night  
Liz steps out onto the roof to find Zan sitting on one of the lounge chairs "Zan"  
Zan looks at her his eyes sad "I'm sorry"  
Liz sits across from him "Don't be I should have stopped it."  
Zan takes her hands in his "Liz"  
"Zan don't. It happened. We can't go back yet it can't happen again.   
I'm not ready for that type of a relationship."  
Zan nods bringing her hand to his lips "Liz I would never push you into having sex."  
"I know."  
Zan looks at their hands "I care for you Liz... your the only person   
I've ever cared about this much outside my family."  
"Zan" she touches his face "I care for you too... a lot."  
Zan leans forward kissing her lightly  
As the kiss gets more passionate Liz pulls back "You better go."  
"Uh yeah" Zan swallows "I'll call you later" he stands  
Liz nods watching as he steps over the ledge "Good night Zan"  
"Goodnight Liz."  
  
TBC.... 


	2. Chapters 6 to 8

Disclaimer in earlier parts  
----  
Chapter 6  
3 weeks later  
Liz looks at Zan as he rests his head on her lap. She smiles running   
her fingers through his hair "What are you thinking?"  
Zan opens his eyes giving her a lazy grin "How comfortable I am   
right here" he turns his head nuzzling her thigh with his cheek.  
"Glad you like it" Liz grins  
"I like the view" he says his eyes on her breasts  
Liz shakes her head chuckling "Zan?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
Liz swallows "Never mind"  
"I wish you didn't have to work all next week"  
"I know but Mom and Dad are going out of town. They like it when   
I stick around and keep an eye on Maria and Michael."  
"Yeah"  
"You can come visit."  
"Probably will"  
Liz leans down kissing his forehead "Good" she twists his hair   
"So you coming over for movie night? Max and Isabel are."  
"Of course"  
"Good" she grins then looks away 'Maybe then I'll be able to tell you.'  
  
That night: Parkers Residence  
"OK we got horror." Michael announces  
"And comedy" Alex adds  
"Do we have everything?" Liz asks  
"Chips" Max nods  
"Ice cream" Maria adds  
"Cookies" Tess Harding, Max's girlfriend chimes  
"And candy" Isabel says  
"And veggies" Kyle adds  
"Blankets and pillows" Liz says dropping them onto the floor.  
"Which one first?" Michael asks  
"Horror" Maria says "Then we can laugh off our terror"  
"Whatevers fine" Isabel shrugs  
Liz nods settling on the floor in Zan's arms pulling a blanket up "Just pick" she says  
Zan kisses her cheek  
  
Morning  
Zan opens his eyes shifting in Liz's bed he smiles at the sight   
of Liz asleep beside him 'Beautiful' he thinks smoothing her hair back  
At the familiar touch Liz opens her eyes smiling "Hi"  
"Morning"  
"Mmm" she sighs cuddling closer "I like it when you stay the night"  
Zan smiles "Me too" he kisses her cheek "Liz?"  
"Yeah?"  
Zan swallows nervously "I uh love you"  
Liz smiles moving up she kisses him "I love you too"  
"Really?" he asks with a grin  
Liz nods kissing him "I love everything about you" she says. They   
kiss again as Zan's hands begin to roam Liz pulls back "Zan"  
Zan groans "Sorry babe" he says his voice ragged  
The two lay side by side watching each other "Zan... there's something I need to tell you"  
"All right sweets what is it?"  
"I've been trying too but..."  
"I'm listening sweets... you can tell me anything." he says touching her cheek  
Liz swallows "I'm late... a week late."  
At that Zan closes his eyes memories hitting "You sure?" he asks hoarsely  
Liz nods "Yeah."  
"Why didn't you tell me when you figured it out?" he asks  
"I tried but... I couldn't." she looks at him "I was scared Zan" she looks at him "I still am"  
"Liz" he hugs her "It'll be OK" he looks at the clock "How about   
we go get one of those test things"  
"Not in Roswell"  
"Not in Roswell" Zan assures "Now get up and get dressed."  
"Zan" she bites her lower lip  
"Liz I'm here either way"  
Liz nods getting out of bed she grabs a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.  
Zan sits up turning his back to her so she can change out of her   
pajamas. He leans down grabbing his discarded camoflague pants.   
As he pulls on his pants he glances at Liz to see her pulling her   
pants on underneath her top. "You wanna grab some breakfast sweets?"   
he asks as he pulls on his top.  
"I'm not hungry" she mumbles turning around she goes to her dresser pulling out a T-shirt.  
"Liz don't worry"  
Liz turns around after pulling on her shirt "Don't worry?! Zan   
I'm not even 17. I'm not ready to have a kid."  
"Well then lets find out if we need to worry before we worry."  
  
15 mins later  
Liz looks at Zan as he starts the car "What if I am pregnant?"  
Zan takes her hand "If you are I'll be there the whole way no matter what."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise Liz... I love you." he says his voice and eyes belaying that  
"I love you too Zan."  
  
Hour later  
Zan pulls the car into a parking spot of a drugstore two towns over. "Liz?"  
Liz takes a deep breath looking down at her arm resting over her   
middle "I'm fine" she looks at him with a weak smile  
Seeing the fear in her eyes Zan leans over kissing her lightly "I'll go get it"  
Liz nods giving him a relieved smile "There's a rest area a few miles back."  
"I'll be back in a minute." Zan says getting out of the car  
Liz watches as he walks into the drugstore "I can't be pregnant" she mutters  
'But what if you are?' a small voice asks 'What then?'  
Liz unconsciously smiles 'Zan's baby' she shakes her head "No I   
can't. I'm too young. We're too young."  
  
Drugstore  
Zan stands in line with his purchases 'What if she's pregnant? What am I going to do?'  
'Be there for her.'  
'Of course. She probably isn't pregnant. It was only once.'  
'Dumbass you didn't use any protection'  
"Next" the cashier calls  
Zan steps forward waiting for the woman to ring up the purchases.   
When she looks at him he meets her gaze dead on  
"Uh that'll be 25.75" she says  
Zan hands her the cash waiting for the change. "Thanks" he shoves   
the change in his pocket grabbing the bag he hurries out of the   
store. Zan reaches the car handing Liz the bag "Grabbed some Pop Tarts if your hungry"  
"I'm too nervous to eat" she says  
Zan starts the car pulling out of the parking space. He reaches   
over taking Liz's hand "It'll be OK Liz"  
Liz looks out the window "I hope so." They drive in silence for   
a few miles until they reach the empty rest area. When Zan stops the car Liz looks at him  
Zan touches her cheek "It'll be OK" he gets out of the car going   
around to the passenger side he opens the door holding out his hand.  
Liz takes his hand stepping out of the car she clutches the bag.   
As they walk up to the bathroom door Liz looks at Zan  
"I'll be right here" he assures kissing her forehead  
Liz nods entering the bathroom  
Zan leans against the wall waiting. 'I should tell her the truth   
about New York. Iz was right. Liz needs to know whether or not she's...   
she's pregnant.' he swallows heavily 'Our parents are going to be   
pissed.' After a moment the door opens and Liz steps out  
"Keep me company?"  
Zan nods giving her a small smile as he enters the bathroom. He   
pulls Liz into his arms "I love you Liz Parker."  
Liz burrows into his embrace "I'm sorry" she mumbles  
Zan kisses the top of her head "You have nothing to be sorry for.   
I should have known better." he sighs 'Now or never' "Liz there's something I need to tell you."  
"What?" she asks lifting her head  
"I lied"  
"About what?" she asks nervously  
Zan steps back shoving his hands in his pockets "Why we moved to   
Roswell. Dad was offered a job here but he turned it down. But later   
he accepted it after I got into some trouble."  
"What kind of trouble?"  
Zan looks at the floor "An ex-girlfriend told my parents that I was her son's father."  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" she demands tearfully  
"I wasn't Liz. The kid, I admit, did look like me but I wasn't   
his father. She was already pregnant when we slept together."  
"Why wait until now to tell me?"  
"I was worried you'd hate me. I meant to tell you but every time I tried... I couldn't."  
"Why now?" she demands  
"I don't know" he says softly  
Liz stares at him "Are you thinking that if I am pregnant you might luck out... again?!"  
"NO" he denies hotly  
Liz shakes her head "If I am pregnant its your kid Zan."  
"I know." he moves forward touching her cheek "I know." he smoothes   
a strand of hair behind her ear "I do love you Liz. That's not going to go away."  
"I love you too Zan" she hugs him. They stand there just holding   
each other. "I guess we should find out." she says nervously  
Zan releases her "You ready?"  
"No but we need to know." she swallows going over to the sink she   
picks up the first indicator paling "Positive" she picks up the   
second choking back tears "Oh shit" she meets Zan's gaze in the mirror "I'm pregnant" she says  
Zan hugs her as she sobs "It'll be OK"  
Liz hugs him tight as the words ring in her ears "I'm pregnant."  
  
10 mins later  
Zan looks at Liz as she sits in the passenger seat staring out the window "Liz?"  
At his voice Liz looks over at him "What are we going to do Zan?"  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know" Liz wipes at her tears her voice breaking "Our parents are going to be mad."  
"They'll understand Liz."  
"No they won't. Face it Zan my parents are going to flip."  
"They'll deal. This is our decision Liz."  
"They'll never believe that we only slept together once."  
Zan shrugs "We know the truth."  
"Yeah that you were drinking and I was half asleep. That'll go   
over well" she shakes her head "I need to think."  
  
Hour later  
Zan pulls the car up to the Crashdown "Liz?"  
Liz looks at him "I need to be alone."  
"Fine"  
Liz gets out of the car walking inside she walks past Maria not even hearing Maria say hi.  
Maria frowns "OK that was odd" she watches as Liz hurries up the stairs to the apartment.  
Liz enters her bathroom stripping off her clothes she turns on   
the shower. Waiting for the water to warm up she stares at her reflection   
in the mirror "I'm pregnant" she whispers her hands covering her   
middle she looks down at her hands. After a moment she steps into   
the shower allowing her tears to fall  
  
Evans home: Hour later  
Zan lays on his bed staring up at the ceiling 'Liz is pregnant.' he groans "I am so dead."  
  
Midnight: Liz's balcony  
Liz stares up at the night sky  
"Liz?"  
Hearing the voice Liz looks over to see Zan standing there "Hi"  
"What are you doing up?" he asks sitting beside her  
"I can't sleep" she says looking at the stars "My mind is running overtime."  
"So's mine." he admits  
Liz looks at him "I've been thinking about all our options"  
"And?"  
Liz sighs "I don't know what scares me most... telling our parents   
or actually being pregnant. I think telling my own parents and having   
them be disappointed is the worst. I can't do it Zan"  
"Do what?" he asks nervously  
"Have a baby. I'm 16 your 17."  
Zan closes his eyes "So you want to have an abortion."  
"NO" she says angrily hugging her middle "I may be for abortion   
but its not something I'd do... or could live with."  
"So what adoption?"  
Liz shrugs "Not like there's any choice. Are you ready to raise a baby and go to high school?"  
"No" he admits "What about our parents? You know they'll protest   
it. Mom's always wanted a baby around the house."  
"My parents would say their OK with it but they wouldn't be. There   
would be underlying resentment towards us and the baby" she looks   
at them "I don't want that to happen."  
Zan nods "Our only option is to leave Roswell"  
Liz nods "We have no choice Zan."  
"So when are we going to do this?"  
"We should start working things out within the next month."  
Zan nods  
After a few minutes of silence Liz speaks "I should go to bed" she stands stretching  
Zan also stands "I'll see you later" he watches as Liz climbs through the window  
Liz gives him a small smile  
Zan groans kneeling outside the window he reaches in touching her face "I love you"  
Liz turns her head pressing her lips into his palm "I love you"   
she looks at the bed then at Zan "Stay?"  
"Liz"  
"Please?" she pleads tears filling her eyes  
Reluctantly Zan nods climbing in the window. As Liz gets into bed   
he strips down to his boxers crawling in beside her.  
"Thank you for staying" Liz says as Zan reaches over turning off the lamp  
"Get some sleep" Zan pulls her into his arms his hand splayed over her middle  
Liz rests her hand over his drifting off to sleep in Zan's arms.  
  
Chapter 7  
Week later  
"Liz" Nancy calls knocking on her daughter's door "Its time to   
get up honey" she opens the door to find Liz curled up in bed. "Liz" she calls louder  
Liz groans opening her eyes "What"  
"Honey you slept through your alarm clock. You need to be downstairs   
in 30." Nancy says closing the door behind her.  
Liz yawns stretching she groans jumping out of bed she runs into   
the bathroom turning on the shower before she kneels over the toilet.  
  
Late afternoon  
"Liz Zan's here" Nancy calls  
Liz tears her eyes away from the mirror "Be right there" she glances   
at the mirror one more time before pulling her shirt down. She grabs   
her jacket hurrying out to the livingroom. "Bye" she calls grabbing   
Zan's hand she pulls him downstairs  
Once in the car Zan speaks "You OK sweets?" he asks concerned  
"Fine. I don't want to be late for the appointment."  
  
Hour later  
Liz pulls on her clothes  
"Everything seems fine." the doctor says "You should gain at least   
20 pounds during your pregnancy"  
"OK" Liz nods  
"Here's a prescription for prenatal vitamins." the doctor hands Liz a piece of paper  
"Thanks"  
  
20 mins later  
"What did the doc say?" Zan asks as he starts the car  
"Everythings fine. Gave me a prescription for some prenatal vitamins"  
"There's a drugstore not far back"  
"Yeah" Liz stares out the window  
"You OK?"  
Liz nods "Just tired" she moves closer resting her head on his   
shoulder "I haven't had much sleep"  
Zan pulls the car into a parking lot "Drugstore"  
Liz nods "Be right back" she kisses his cheek. She gets out of   
the car hurrying inside she heads back to the pharmacy. She hands the man the prescription  
"Take about 15"  
Liz nods "Thanks" she heads outside to find Zan sitting in the   
car listening to the radio. "He said about 15."  
Zan nods  
"Zan are you mad?"  
"Why would I be mad?" he asks surprised  
"You've barely said much"  
"Sorry Princess" he gives her a small smile "I'm just tired. I   
worked all this week in the garage and did some yardwork."  
Liz nods "I've had to work three doubles this week."  
"Liz don't work so hard."  
"I have no choice. It won't be much longer before I start showing."  
Zan runs his fingers through his hair "Liz maybe we should just tell them."  
"No" she says angrily. She gets out of the car  
"Why are you so scared Liz?" he demands going around he grabs her arm "What has you scared?"  
"Because it scares me"  
"What scares you?"  
Liz pulls her arm out of his grasp "All of it." she says angrily   
"The disappointment my parents will have."  
"We made a mistake." Zan says "I'm sure they'll understand"  
"That's just it Zan... we made a mistake... a mistake that resulted   
in a child." she rests her hand over her middle "I doubt our parents   
would be that understanding. At least not mine."  
Zan takes her face between his hands "I love you Liz Parker. I would do anything for you."  
"Just help me with this Zan. Let's give this baby to a couple ready to be parents."  
Zan closes his eyes nodding.  
  
Midnight  
Liz walks into the apartment where she finds her Mom waiting "Hi" she greets "Sorry I'm late"  
"Where were you?" Nancy asks  
"We went for a drive and lost track of time"  
"Liz are you OK?" Nancy asks concerned  
Liz looks at her Mom "I'm fine. I just need a break. I've worked   
every day this week and three doubles."  
"You sure that's it?"  
"Yes. I just need some sleep and time to myself"  
"You have tomorrow off" Nancy reminds  
Liz nods "Night" she kisses her Mom's cheek hurrying back to her   
room. She closes her bedroom door opening the bottom drawer of her   
dresser she sets the vitamin's under some clothes. She quickly changes   
into her pajama's. She smiles faintly seeing her reflection in the   
mirror her eyes wandering to her middle 'Hi baby.' She jumps hearing   
a tap at her window. She looks over to see Zan standing there. She   
goes over opening the window "Zan what are you doing here?"  
"I forgot to say goodnight"  
Liz shakes her head "Goodnight Zan"  
Zan grins "Night sweets. I'll talk to you later"  
Liz nods watching as he climbs off the roof.  
  
Next Morning  
Liz hears a knock at her bathroom door as she relaxes in the tub. "Yeah"  
"Its me"  
She smiles at the voice "Come on in" she invites sinking deeper into the bubbles  
Zan enters the bathroom grinning at the sight "So where are your parents?"  
"Gone for the weekend"  
Zan closes the bathroom door sitting beside the tub. "How are you feeling?"  
Liz sighs "A little nauseous but otherwise fine."  
"Good."  
"Waters warm... join me?" she asks seductively  
"Liz" he groans  
"I'm already pregnant"  
"Liz if I join you..."  
"Oh fine" she pouts "So why are you here?"  
"Not happy to see me sweets?"  
"Did I say I wasn't?"  
"No"  
"Good cuz I'm very happy to see you." she sighs "Turn around"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm getting out of the tub"  
Zan groans "Do I have too?"  
"Yes"  
"Well hurry up" he turns around  
Liz stands grabbing the towel she wraps it around herself stepping   
out of the tub. She grabs her robe pulling it on "OK you can turn   
around" she says tying the belt.  
Zan turns around to find Liz wearing a short silk robe her hair damp "You look incredible"  
Liz smiles "Flirt" she pulls up the stop in the tub.  
"Of course" he stands pulling Liz into his arms  
Liz winces as her tender breasts meet his chest  
"You OK?" he asks seeing her wince  
"Mmm" she nods "My breasts are a little sore" she says blushing  
"You are so cute when you blush"  
Liz rolls her eyes pushing him away. She walks into her bedroom   
sitting on her bed "Aren't you working today?"  
Zan sits beside her "This afternoon"  
"I got an email from the adoption lawyer Jones"  
"And?"  
"He said anytime. He also owns an apartment building. He said he'd   
keep one of the units available if we need it. His office will pay   
half the rent and utilities. All of the medical. He said he'd line up jobs for us."  
Zan nods closing his eyes "When do you want to leave?"  
"Soon... Next month or so." Liz stands going to the mirror she   
looks at her reflection "I'm gaining weight fast. Soon I won't be able to wear my uniform."  
Zan goes over wrapping his arms around her  
Liz meets his eyes in the mirror "I love you"  
"I love you too"  
Liz pulls his head down kissing him deeply. She turns in his arms   
her fingers tangling in his hair. She breaks the kiss breathing   
heavily she touches his lips with her fingers "Make love to me Zan"  
"Liz..."  
"Please..."  
Zan moves her to the bed kissing her deeply  
  
Later  
Zan kisses Liz's shoulder as they curl up in her bed "Why now Liz?"  
Liz shrugs "I wanted you."  
Zan glances at the clock groaning "I have to get to work sweets."   
he says regretfully. He kisses her cheek sitting up  
Liz sits up wrapping her arms around his chest her chin on his shoulder "Don't go"  
"I wish I didn't have too" he sighs  
"Then stay" she pleads kissing his neck  
"Liz we need the money." he reminds "Besides I'll see you later."  
"Oh fine" she releases him laying down she watches as he dresses  
Zan pulls on his shirt "Your parents coming home tomorrow?"  
Liz nods "Yeah. But you know" she grabs her robe off the floor   
pulling it on she stands walking over to Zan her arms going around   
his neck "That means you could stay the night."  
Zan grins "Oh really"  
"Mmmm" Liz nods  
"Well then I'll see you after work" he grins kissing her  
"Good."  
"I love you Liz Parker" he kisses her again before pulling away  
"I love you Zan Evans" she watches as he climbs out her window.  
"See ya"  
  
Next Evening  
Liz sits in the kitchen thinking of the previous night. She absently   
moves the food around on her plate. 'Zan. I miss you.'  
Nancy looks at her daughter "OK thanks for telling me. I appreciate   
it." Nancy hangs up the phone "Liz did Zan stay the night while we were gone?"  
Jeff looks at his daughter "LIZ?!"  
Liz pales "Uhm"  
"Liz I told you... I don't mind if Zan sleeps over when we're here. But not when we're gone"  
"Liz I think you and Zan are getting too serious." Jeff states   
"I think you two need a break."  
Liz stares at her father "I'm not breaking up with Zan. You can't make me." She says angrily  
"Liz you are sixteen years old. You are way too young to get involved   
so seriously." Jeff insists "You need to take a step back."  
"Mom?"  
"Liz your father is right. You and Zan are spending way too much   
time together. I like Zan but you too are getting too serious."  
Liz jumps up "I'm not breaking up with Zan" she says running into   
her room she slams the door shut.  
Jeff stands about to follow  
"Jeff leave her alone" Nancy says  
Liz sits on her bed rubbing her middle. 'Zan. Zan.' she mentally   
chants. At that moment she hears a tap at her window. She looks   
over to see Zan standing there she jumps up running to the window she opens it.  
Seeing Liz's tearstreaked face Zan frowns "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"Zan lets leave tonight."  
"Liz what's going on?"  
"Mom found out you spent the night while they were gone. Zan they want me to stop seeing you."  
"Liz" Nancy calls  
"Please Zan" she pleads  
Zan nods "I'll come back around 2."  
Liz smiles through her tears "I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"Elizabeth open this door right now" Nancy orders.  
Liz goes to the door glancing at the window she finds Zan gone.   
She unlocks the door opening it "What?!"  
Nancy frowns "What took you so long Liz?"  
"I was outside." Liz lies sitting on the bed  
"Honey I know you think we're doing this to hurt you but we aren't.   
We just don't think your ready for a serious relationship"  
Liz sighs "Mom I don't want to talk about it."  
"We'll talk later then" Nancy says kissing Liz's forehead. "Goodnight"  
"Night" Liz says. As her mom closes the door behind her Liz goes   
to her desk taking out a pen and paper.  
  
2AM  
Zan steps over the ledge to find Liz sitting in the window "Liz"  
Liz looks at him her eyes filled with tears  
Zan crouches before her "Is this what you want Liz?"  
Liz nods  
Zan nods "You ready to go then?"  
"Yeah. I have two dufflebags, my backpack and my laptop."  
"The cars in the alley. We'll take it a few towns then catch a bus"  
"I emailed Jones. He said if we need money then let him know."  
"We should go Liz."  
" 'kay." After a few minutes Liz settles in the car her hand against   
her middle. She looks at the building she grew up in. "Its for the best"  
Zan starts the car pulling out of the alley.  
  
Chapter 8  
Next Morning  
"I'll go check on Liz." Nancy tells her husband. She walks down   
the hall to her daughter's closed door knocking "Liz sweetie." she   
calls opening the door. She enters to find the room empty and tossed.   
She frowns "Liz?" she walks into the bathroom. She notices a note   
on Liz's bed. She opens it paling. She turns hurrying out of Liz's   
room she finds Jeff in the livingroom "Jeff she's gone."  
"What do you mean?" he demands  
"Liz is gone. She ranaway" Nancy hands her husband the note she found on Liz's bed.  
~Dear Mom and Dad,  
I'll be fine, don't worry. Tell everyone I said goodbye. I'll email and call.  
I love you,  
Liz~  
Jeff stares at the note "Liz wouldn't have just run away like this" he insists  
"Not without telling Maria or Zan." Nancy says "I'll call Amy and Diane"  
  
2 towns over  
"Mom's found the note by now" Liz muses squeezing Zan's hand. "How   
much longer until the bus gets here?"  
"Half an hour" he replies "At the town we have a stop over I'll   
clean out my accounts and if possible I'll get cash from my credit   
cards." he puts his arm around Liz's shoulder "Sweets we could go home."  
"Do you want to?"  
Zan shrugs "I'll do whatever you want."  
"Even if you disagree"  
"Yeah"  
"Why?"  
Zan kisses her temple "Because I love you and I want you happy."  
Liz looks at him giving Zan a watery smile "I love you too."  
  
Roswell: Parkers  
Nancy hangs up the phone "Zan's gone too" she tells her husband "He left a note" she sits down  
"They ran off together?!"  
"Diane and Philip are on their way over with Max and Isabel. Maybe they know something."  
"I'll call Sheriff Valenti."  
  
2 hours later  
The group consisting of the Parkers, Evans, DeLucas, Valentis and   
Alex, Michael and Tess find themselves in the restuarant all stunned.  
"You don't know where they'd go?" Jeff demands  
Maria shakes her head "Liz didn't say anything to me about leaving."  
"Isabel? Max?" Philip asks  
"Zan didn't say anything to us" Isabel says worried  
"He's been busy lately" Max adds  
"So has Liz." Alex shrugs  
"You can't think of any reason why they'd run away?" Jim asks looking at each teen  
"No Dad" Kyle replies  
"Liz has been acting odd" Maria muses  
"How so?" Amy asks her daughter  
"Quieter than normal." Michael says  
"It took forever to get her attention" Alex remarks  
"Same with Zan." Isabel says "He's been working a lot so I just wrote it off."  
"But you don't know of any other reason"  
"Sorry Dad you know how Zan is" Max shrugs  
"I'll put an APB out on the car." Valenti says "I'm sure their fine."  
  
3 days later  
Liz sighs dropping her bags on the floor in the hotel room "I need   
this. I am so tired. And nauseous." she stretches "One more day   
on the bus..." she groans her hand going to her mouth she rushes into the bathroom.  
Zan closes the door behind him tossing his backpack on the bed.   
He winces hearing Liz gag "Sweets you OK?" he calls  
"No" she replies her head hanging over the toilet. After a few   
minutes she stands rinsing her mouth out. She flushes the toilet   
walking into the bedroom to find Zan on the bed flipping through   
channels. She kicks off her shoes crawling in beside him.  
"Better?" he asks as she cuddles against him  
"Yeah" she says sadly  
Hearing the sadness Zan kisses the top of her head "It'll be OK Liz"  
"I know. I know" she sighs closing her eyes  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapters 9 and 10

Disclaimer in earlier part  
~Memory~  
----  
Chapter 9  
9 months later: Outside Roswell  
Liz stares at the phone "Maybe we should call them... tell them we're coming back."  
"What are we goin' to tell them?"  
Liz shrugs "That we needed to get away." she looks at Zan "What do you want to tell them?"  
"The truth... we can't hide it forever"  
"What we did was the best for everyone."  
"Did we Liz?! I hear you cry every night. I heard you cry every night those last few weeks."  
"My feelings aren't important here Zan." Liz argues "How our child   
is raised is important. You agreed Zan. There's nothing we can do. The papers are signed."  
"We tell the parents... they'll come up with something."  
"You want to rip her away from them? She's bonded to them Zan."  
"I know" he sighs running his fingers through his hair "I miss   
her Liz." he looks at her tears filling his eyes "We may have given   
her up but she's our blood... our daughter."  
"We did what was for the best" Liz says sadly "It may hurt like   
hell but its for the best." she lays down her back to him "Its for the best"  
  
Next Morning  
Liz looks at the building before her "Home" she says softly  
"Want me to come in with you?"  
Liz shakes her head "I have to do this myself." she runs her fingers   
through her hair "Call me later?"  
"Sure"  
"I love you Zan" she says  
Zan leans forward kissing her gently "I love you too sweets" he   
says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "It'll be OK"  
"I know" Liz gets out of the car grabbing her bags she gives Zan a small smile  
Zan watches as she unlocks the door of the restuarant entering.  
Liz makes her way back to the stairs leading to the apartment "Mom   
Dad" she calls walking up the stairs. She drops her bags walking   
to the livingroom she finds her parents standing there stunned "Hey   
Mom. Hey Dad" she says staring at the floor  
"Liz" Nancy says stunned. She runs over hugging her daughter "Where   
have you been?" she demands looking Liz over  
Liz just remains silent  
"Liz" Jeff says  
Liz looks at her father "Hi Dad"  
  
Evans Home  
Zan takes a deep breath entering the house he heads back to the   
kitchen where he finds his parents drinking coffee and reading the   
newspaper. "I see things haven't changed" he says laughing  
Diane starts at the voice looking up she grins to find her oldest son standing there. "Zan"  
"Hi Mom. Hi Dad" he says dropping his dufflebag  
Diane jumps up going over she hugs her son "I am so glad to see you"  
"You too"  
"Isabel... Max get in here" Philip calls going over he also hugs Zan  
"What Dad?" Isabel walks into the kitchen stopping in her tracks "Zan" she says surprised  
"Hey Izzy" Zan grins  
"Where the hell have you been?" Isabel demands angrily  
Max enters the kitchen behind his sister "Isabel relax. Zan just   
got home. No need to drill him already."  
"Drill him? He ran off." Isabel yells "Called yet didn't say much."  
"Where is Liz?" Diane asks  
"I dropped her off at home" Zan says "Look I'm sorry I left like that."  
"Why did you?" Max asks  
"Kids lets let Zan get some rest then we'll ask questions" Diane   
interrupts seeing the pain flash through her son's eyes  
"Thanks Mom. I need a shower and some sleep"  
"Sure Zan." Diane nods "Max Isabel get going your going to be late for school"  
"Come on Max" Isabel storms out of the kitchen  
Max looks at his twin shrugging before he follows Isabel  
"Zan we have to get to work" Diane says "I'll be home this afternoon"  
"Sure Mom" Zan watches as his parents hurry out to their cars  
  
Half hour later  
Zan steps out of the shower wrapping a towel around his hips. He   
goes to the mirror wiping away the condensation. He stares at his   
reflection his eyes going to numbers tattooed on his chest. He smiles   
slightly as he fingers the numbers his mind goes back  
~Zan runs his hand over Liz's middle as they lay in bed.  
"What are you thinking?" Liz asks curiously  
Zan looks at her "When the baby's born I'm going to get the date tattooed"  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to ever forget the day my first child was   
born." he says simply "We may be giving the baby up but its still   
our baby... part of us. I never want to forget that."~  
"And I never will" Zan says sadly.   
  
Parker's livingroom  
Liz sits on the couch squirming under her parents intense gaze   
"Look I'm fine. We didn't do anything illegal we just left."  
"You ran off with your boyfriend" Jeff says angrily  
"You tried to break us up. I love Zan. Nothing you say or do will make me break up with him."  
"Liz just tell us what happened. Where you were" Nancy requests  
Liz swallows "Mom I can't talk about it" she says her voice breaking.   
"I'm sorry" she jumps up running to her bedroom. Slamming the door   
behind her she slides to the floor crying.  
  
Afternoon: Evans home  
Diane enters the kitchen to find Zan sitting at the table eating   
cereal and reading the newspaper. "Did you have a good sleep?"  
"Yeah"  
Diane sits across from her son. "Zan why did you disappear like that? Did something happen?"  
Zan remains silent "Mom"  
"Zan you were gone for almost a year. We were worried sick. Liz's parents were freaking out."  
"I'm sorry Mom"  
"Zan just tell me why you left"  
"Mom I can't... not now"  
"Then when Zan?"  
"I don't know"  
Diane sighs "When you want to talk about it your father and I are here."  
"I know"  
  
Crashdown  
Liz walks down the stairs smiling as she hears Maria and Michael bickering "Hey guys"  
Maria turns and grins "Liz" she yelps running over she hugs her best friend  
"We heard you were back" Michael says his voice neutral  
"Where were you? We were so worried"  
"California"  
"Why?" Michael demands  
"I don't really want to talk about it"  
"Whatever" Michael shrugs walking away  
"Ignore him he's in a mood" Maria waves off "So... details"  
Liz winces inwardly "Maria I really don't want to talk about it now. I'm exhausted."  
Maria nods sympathetically "We'll talk later then"  
"Thanks" Liz gives her best friend a small smile "later"  
Maria watches as her best friend walks away 'She looks different... sadder.' she shakes her head  
  
Evening: Evans home  
Max enters his twin's bedroom to find Zan staring out his bedroom window "You OK brother?"  
Zan looks at Max nodding "Yeah. What about you?"  
"Fine" Max shrugs sitting on the bed "So where were you?"  
"California"  
"What happened? Why'd you leave?"  
"Yeah Zan why'd you break our promise?" Isabel demands her hands   
on her hips standing in the doorway. "We promised each other a long   
time ago that we'd stay together."  
"Izzy" Max sighs  
"Don't Izzy me. Zan you owe us" Isabel says angrily her eyes blazing.   
She turns stomping out of the room  
"Isabel" Max calls  
"Just let her go" Zan says sadly "she's right I broke our promise"  
"I'm sure you had a good reason"  
"Yeah" Zan sighs "I did"  
  
After midnight  
Liz sighs feeling the hand gently stroke her hair. She smiles opening   
her eyes to find Zan sitting beside her "Hi"  
Zan smiles "Hi"  
"I've missed you" she says touching his cheek "Join me?"  
Zan nods removing his shoes he joins Liz pulling her into his arms. "How was your day sweets?"  
"Long. Dad's not saying much. Mom keeps asking me if I'm OK."  
"Same at my house except its Izzy not speaking to me." he says "she's really mad at me"  
"I think Michael is mad at me. I went downstairs to say hi and   
he barely said two words to me"  
"What about Kyle and Alex?"  
"Mom said they stopped by when I was sleeping" Liz yawns snuggling into his arms  
"Go back to sleep babe"  
"You'll stay?"  
"Yeah. I'll leave before dawn"  
"Wake me"  
Zan kisses the top of her head in response "Good night my sweet Liz"  
  
Next Morning  
Nancy enters Liz's room to find Liz asleep in Zan's arms. She closes   
the door "Liz. Zan" she says touching Liz's arm  
Liz opens her eyes "Mom" she says sleepily  
"You better get Zan out of here before your father finds out he's here"  
Liz nods as her mother leaves the room she kisses Zan "Zan honey time to get up"  
At the light kiss Zan smiles opening his eyes "hey sweets"  
"Morning sleepy" she smiles "You overslept"  
"Mm" he yawns stretching "I should go"  
"Yeah before Dad finds out your here"  
"See you later?" he asks sitting up  
"Of course" Liz watches as he pulls on his shoes. She waves to   
him as he crawls through the window "Love you" she says  
Zan grins disappearing from view.  
  
Late afternoon  
Liz sets the drinks before the customers "Here you go" she smiles.   
She turns to find Kyle and Alex standing at the counter. "Hi guys" she says nervously  
"Liz" Alex says happily. He pulls Liz into a bear hug  
"Its good to see you too" Liz laughs  
"We heard you came back"  
"Tell us about your adventure" Alex demands  
"Guys don't even try. She won't even tell me" Maria pouts  
"Come on Lizzie its us" Kyle says  
"Can't even get Zan to spill" a voice says  
Liz turns to find Isabel standing there looking slightly angry "Isabel"  
"Liz"  
Liz looks around "I uh better get back" she stammers  
  
Chapter 10  
2 months later  
"How's work?" Liz asks as she and Zan lay curled up on the couch in the Parker's apartment  
"Its OK" Zan says kissing the back of her neck. "What about you?"  
"The same"  
Hearing her tone Zan frowns "What's wrong sweets?"  
"Nothing" Liz replies  
"Liz"  
Liz stands pulling Zan to his feet "Come on"  
"Where?"  
"Where do you think?" she pulls him down the hallway to her bedroom. She kisses him deeply  
Zan groans pulling Liz close. "God I hate this" he mutters kissing   
her neck "Not being able to roll over and find you beside me."  
"I know" she kisses him hard as they fall onto her bed  
At the same moment Nancy enters the apartment with her husband   
right behind. She drops her keys on the hall table  
"I'm going to go check on Liz" Jeff says  
"Mmm" Nancy nods  
Jeff heads back to his daughter's room to find the door partially   
open. He knocks lightly "Liz" he calls entering to find Liz and   
Zan making out on her bed "Elizabeth" he yells  
Liz and Zan break apart "Uh hi Dad" Liz says sheepishly  
Nancy enters the bedroom behind her husband to find Liz and Zan   
straightening their clothes "Jeff calm down."  
"Calm down?!" Jeff exclaims  
"We were just kissing" Liz says  
"Zan you should go" Nancy suggests seeing her husband's anger rise  
Zan looks at Liz who nods "I'll see you later" he kisses her cheek  
"Sure" Liz watches as he walks out of her bedroom. She braces herself for a fight  
"Liz I can't believe this?! This is so irresponsible" Jeff yells  
"We were only kissing"  
"Liz this is our home. I don't want you having sex in our home" Jeff says angrily  
'I already have' Liz flinches "We haven't Dad. We know better"  
"Jeff lets just calm down" Nancy soothes "We can talk about this like adults"  
"ADULTS?! She's not an adult. I won't know who she is anymore"   
Jeff says shaking his head he walks out of the room  
Liz flinches at her father's tone  
"Jeff!"  
Liz stares at the floor her father's words echoing through her mind.  
Nancy looks at Liz "He doesn't mean it Liz"  
"Its fine Mom. He's right. I have changed." she opens the window   
climbing out to the balcony. She settles on one of the lounge chairs staring up at the stars.  
Nancy watches her daughter for a moment then walks out of the room closing the door behind her.  
"Sweets?"  
"You can come up"  
Zan climbs up over the ledge sitting on the chair across from Liz. "You OK?"  
"Maybe I should have stayed gone" Liz whispers  
"You don't mean that"  
Liz looks at Zan tears filling her eyes "Yes I do" she says "Zan its so hard."  
Zan pulls Liz into his arms "It'll get easier Liz." he runs his   
fingers through her hair. "We've only been back for a few months. Give it time."  
"Time?! My Dad barely speaks to me. Michael is so... aloof. Mom's   
alway's checking on me playing referee."  
"Liz they just need to adjust"  
"Its not just them. Its everything. I rarely see you. I am beginning   
to hate this." she says tears falling  
"Hate what?" Zan demands "What are you hating Liz?"  
"Myself OK" Liz pulls away hugging herself "I hate myself."  
"Why sweets?"  
"Because I was selfish"  
"You've never been selfish Liz."  
"I am" Liz stands "I did it for myself"  
"Did what?"  
"God I wish I could change it."  
"Change what?"  
Liz looks at him then slides to the floor her back against the   
cement "Giving her up. I was selfish." she sobs  
"Liz"  
"I wanted to forget and move on. Go to college. I did it because   
I didn't want my parents to be disappointed... be ashamed" she swallows  
"Liz you may feel selfish but you aren't" Zan crouches before her   
"We did what we thought was for the best. She's happy. Madison's   
happy and healthy that's what we wanted."  
"I know. I just miss her so much Zan." she wipes at her tears "I   
thought" she pauses "I thought that once she was theirs I'd be able   
to move on." she swallows "I don't know if I can Zan. I've tried   
Zan... but all I think about is her... our little girl."  
"I do too"  
"I thought once we returned I'd find my way back... I can't. I'm   
so lost Zan. I've been lost since the moment I found out I was pregnant...   
lost not because I was pregnant... not because of you... but because   
of everything. When she was born the feeling grew."  
"I know Liz. I feel lost too. There's not a moment that goes by   
where I don't think about her." Zan says tears falling "As much   
as I want her back I know its for the best she's there."  
Liz puts her arms around his neck "I miss her so much" she sobs  
"I know" Zan hugs Liz tight "I do too." he swallows "I do too"  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
